Another Chance
by i heart kellan
Summary: Sam has never stopped loving Jason after everything Elizabeth, Lucky, and him have done to her. Jason thinks he wants to be with Elizabeth, but when he gets in an explosion, he can only think that he should be with Sam, especially to how she’s always ther
1. We all need changes in our lives!

Sam has never stopped loving Jason after everything Elizabeth, Lucky, and him have done to her. Jason thinks he wants to be with Elizabeth, but when he gets in an explosion, he can only think that he should be with Sam, especially to how she's always there for him. Can Sam and Jason make it back to each other?

-1-

Sam still couldn't believe that things for her were just over. First, she couldn't have children, second, she found out about Elizabeth and Jason, Liz became pregnant, then Jason broke up with her, and finally, she opened her heart, but Lucky found out what she had done. She knew that Elizabeth was evil but she never thought that Sam would be hurting like she was now. Sam ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath as she walked down to the pier.

It was a place where she came to clear her mind but that just wasn't even possible right now.

She was so angry and sad at herself for the things she had done in the past, especially with Jacob Martin. He was just a child but she had been so mad that Liz was able to give Jason a son when she couldn't even get pregnant. It had been two months since Jason and her had made love with each other.

It had been a drunken night and Jason had regretted every moment of the two sleeping together.

Taking a seat on the bench, Sam let a shaky breath leave her lips as she looked down at the ground, not even too sure what she was going to do.

As she placed her head in her hands, she let the tears overcome the pain she was feeling, and she hated what was happening in her life. Her life was a mess and it was because of one, single moment. Carly was making her life as usual by telling her that Jason was good to dump her.

What Sam just couldn't do was to stay in a town like this? She had way too many memories of Jason, Sonny, and Lucky, and that was something she was not looking forward to remember. She felt like her life was practically over, anyway, and Amelia was just driving her crazy. After she had quit for her, the woman had been harassing her. Why would anyone even work for a cold-blooded bitch like her?

Standing up to her feet, she pulled her black, leather jacket that Jason had bought her a year ago around her once she felt a breeze fly past her, and she could almost smell the strong cologne he would always wear on it. The tears continued to fall, not being the tough girl anymore. She had let down her walls ever since Jason had dumped her to be with Elizabeth. How he did it she would never know!

Beginning to walk back to her penthouse, she ran a hand through her dark brown hair, and a sigh could be heard from her lips.

Such much rage filled her eyes, as she didn't know what to do anymore. Everyone hated her excepted for Maxie, her mother, and her two sisters.

So much horror had happened to her over the years but the best thing that happened was she gained a loving mother and two, little sisters. Kristina was her pride and joy and she hated that she had to leave her.

But things were just getting so hard for her and she knew Kristina would understand one day when she was a teenager.

At least, she could hope so.

---

Jason couldn't believe it. After all this time, he found out what a manipulative bitch Elizabeth Spencer had become over the last, several months. Jacob Martin was not his but was Lucky's. Liz had lied to everyone so that Jason could break up Sam, and he looked at the door once he slammed it behind him.

He was never coming back here to Elizabeth's house. Everything… was her fault and he couldn't believe he let the love of his life slip from his fingers. It seemed like forever but it had been four months since Sam and him had connected. He missed holding her or just running his fingers over her silky, creamy skin when they were in bed together or even taking a shower together.

He needed her again! He needed Sam again and he wouldn't stop until he had her in his life. Jason Morgan just didn't think that it was even possible for that.

Jason watched Sam walk into the penthouse complex and he licked across his bottom lip. Seeing the tears in her eyes almost made him want to run to her, sweep her up in his arms, and just kiss Sam McCall like his life depended on that single kiss than that.

Taking a deep breath, Jason knew the only thing he needed to do now, and there would be nothing stopping in his way. First, he needed to talk to Sonny about some changes in his life.

---

Sam plopped down on the couch after the door had bounced off of the not, not even care to close the door. Besides, who in their right mind would want to see her after everything she had done? The only thing she could think about was Jason Morgan. She still loved him but he was with Elizabeth.

There was absolutely nothing she could do.

Sam was going to be alone for the rest of her life. As much as she wished her life could be filled with joy, Jason, and their child children, she knew she had to let the dream go.

She laid back against the couch, sliding one of her legs off of the couch, still in her jeans, blouse, and her leather jacket, which she had left open.

Sam closed her eyes, and before she knew what was going on, Sam was out like a light.

---

Jason couldn't believe what he had done but he had to. The dangerous life that he had lived the last, couple of years was way too much to live a normal life. He guessed that explosion had messed up his head but he just couldn't handle it. He knew Sonny was not going to like his words but he wanted a free life. He knew he would still be hunted down most likely but he wanted to at least try.

Taking a step into the complex, Jason could smell Sam's perfume as he walked down the hallway to Samantha's room. He smiled as he got to her door but he realized it wasn't even closed. Raising a brow, he looked to his left, then to his right to make sure no one was watching him.

He pulled out his gun from its holster and a sigh of relief filled his face when he saw her sleeping on the couch when he pushed the door open.

God, she looked like an angel right now.

He stepped forward into the room after shutting and locking the door quietly.

And another step.

And another.

Finally, he was face to face with Sam, and he watched her flutter her eyes open.

The two just stared at each other and Jason took the holster off from his jeans. He put his gun in it and then placed it on the table in front of the couch.

At the same time, they could only manage one word.

"Hi."


	2. Finally, your confessions come out!

Sam has never stopped loving Jason after everything Elizabeth, Lucky, and him have done to her. Jason thinks he wants to be with Elizabeth, but when he gets in an explosion, he can only think that he should be with Sam, especially to how she's always there for him. Can Sam and Jason make it back to each other?

-2-

Sam just didn't understand why Jason was here. Had she done something else that she didn't even know about? Was this about Jacob Martin or something? She hated how she was feeling towards him, especially after everything that's happened between each other. She remembered the cold words he had said to her, which only brought tears to her eyes.

_I'll kill you if you hurt Elizabeth or Jake._

It had been vengeance or something with Jason. She had never ever come first when it came to Jason and it probably never would. He would always go to Elizabeth no matter what whereas she would be alone for the rest of her life.

How could a man like Jason Morgan have this effect on Sam, especially after everything they have been through? How could she even want Jason after everything?

All she knew was she didn't want to go through the pain of being his girlfriend, especially with the life Jason lived. Men always shooting at him and so on.

"What are you doing here?" Sam finally asked, licking across her bottom lip as she sat up, and she watched him sit down next to her, fidgeting with his fingers. "Jason, are you okay?"

Jason sighed as he looked at Sam, running a hand through his hair, and he looked back to his lap. "I just came from Elizabeth's place and---"

"Oh, this is about Elizabeth," Sam replied gruffly, a little sad at the same time. "Why am I not surprised?"

"No Sam, it's not about Elizabeth. It's about Jake and what she did," Jason said as he turned his body towards hers so that he could look at her. "Jake… well, he's not my son…"

"Jason, what are you talking about?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. "She told everyone that he was your son. Is this some sort of vendetta you have against me or something?"

Jason sighed and he quickly shook his head. "It was her plan to get us to break up, Sam. Things for her and Lucky weren't going so well and things with us were going great. She didn't want you to be happy, so she---"

"Oh my God!" Sam gasped as she looked at Jason. "Are you saying that Liz hid Jake's paternity because she was jealous of how happy we once were?"

Jason simply nodded his head. "Yes."

"How did Lucky handle this?" Sam asked, looking out the window, and she bit down on her bottom lip.

"He's taking her to court for full custody and I couldn't agree more," Jason answered as he looked at her. "And I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you, Sam…"

Sam turned her head from away the window and she looked at Jason, noticing the sincerity in them, and she knew that something else was bothering him.

But what could it be?

It wasn't like he wanted her back in his life, right?

One could only wish for that dream of hers to finally come true.

"There's actually one more thing," Jason said, running a hand over the back of his neck. "I am really tired of what I've been doing with my life, so I quit as Sonny's enforcer."

Sam's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Are you serious?"

Jason chuckled a little nervously as he nodded. "Yes Sam. My life's been hell with that job and it's getting me nowhere. I hate looking over my shoulder suspiciously of what could happen."

"But is this what you really want, Jason? You've been doing this for a long time."

"Yes, this is what I want. I want to be happy and I think I can finally be happy without having this job on my head. Or with Sonny bossing me around when he cannot even get his own life together," Jason said, looking over at Sam. "And I think this job has changed me to truthful."

Sam nodded and she honestly was not too sure what to say to Jason right now. She could still feel his hands on her skin when they made love with one another, and she hated that he had said he regretted their intimacy that night.

It had hurt so painfully to see him yell at her…

Or…

When Jason Morgan walked out of her penthouse, slamming the door behind him.

She looked at him in the corner of her eye, biting down on her bottom lip, feeling the tears fill her eyes. God, she loved this man more than life itself, and it killed her that he didn't want her romantically, emotionally, or even intimacy.

Sam McCall felt like she was dying on the inside.

She played with her finger where her engagement ring had been when she had been with Jason.

Jason saw this and a frown came over his face as he looked at her.

"Sam, there is one more thing I need to say," Jason said, placing his hand on her bare shoulder, and he felt so many emotions rushing through his body.

"There is?" Sam asked, blinking away the tears from her eyes as she looked into his eyes, which were shining with love that was for him, and him only.

"Yes Sam, there is," Jason said as he looked into her eyes.

"Well…?" Sam questioned as she looked over at him. "What is it that you need to say to me?"

It's now or hate me.

"I just need you to promise me that you won't hate me, okay, Sam? What I have to say is very, very important," Jason prompted as he looked at her, not being able to shift his eyes away from Sam. "That's all I ask from you is to not hate me after you hear what I need and have to you, Sam."

Sam nodded as she looked at him. "I will try my hardest, Jason. What's going on?"

"Sam, I came back here to your penthouse for one reason, and one reason only," Jason said, sliding his hand from her shoulder to her hand, and he grabbed her other hand in his, squeezing it lightly. "I came here today because I want you back in my life. I need you in my life."


	3. Let's try this again!

Sam has never stopped loving Jason after everything Elizabeth, Lucky, and him have done to her. Jason thinks he wants to be with Elizabeth, but when he gets in an explosion, he can only think that he should be with Sam, especially to how she's always there for him. Can Sam and Jason make it back to each other?

-3-

Sam had to be hearing things or something. Sam didn't want her back in his life, especially after their breakup, or the fact that he said he would kill her if she went near Elizabeth. So much had happened with Jason and her and it killed her that it started and ended with Elizabeth Webber. The woman had nothing nice to ever say about Sam and vice versa. Ever since Jason and her been on a break, Elizabeth sank her claws into Jason as quickly as possible. In the end, she was so thankful that Lucky was the father of that little boy, and hopefully, Jake would only have to see his father only. Elizabeth did not deserve to raise such a beautiful boy.

Jason wanted her in his life and he had quit the life he had been doing for as long as she had known him. Also, the fact that Jason was here in her penthouse, it changed her feelings for him. Sure, she was upset at him, but Jason was the first man she had really fallen in love with.

It was never easy to let anyone in her life, especially a man, but in a way, she was glad. When she had lost her daughter, Jason had been there for her, and she had been very thankful to have had him in his life.

"Jason –"

"I need you in my life, Sam. I miss you so much. I quit my job to be a better man – to be a better man that you deserve to have in your life. All I want is another chance – a life without Lucky, Liz, and anyone who will get in our lives."

It still stunned Sam that Jason really wanted to have a life with her and it made her wonder exactly how much Jason was really changing. The one thing she did not want was for Jason to change because the way he was when they were dating, it was the whole reason she stayed with him. That Jason was the one she had absolutely fell in love with.

"A life without Liz? Yeah right."

"I'm serious," Jason said, as he moved over to where she was standing, and he placed his hands on her shoulder. "I miss what we used to have. When Alexis told you to get out of your life when you were recovering, I was going crazy, but at the time, it was my fault. Someone was trying to kill me and it cost you to even have any chances to experience the life of feeling a child – growing inside of me."

Seeing the pain in Jason's eyes, Jason just stood there. What was she really supposed to say to Jason after hearing him break down? He was too man enough to shed tears and she hadn't seem him cry in front of her in a while. When she had found out what Alexis had done, she had been so angry because Jason had been her life.

Sam had wanted to give Jason a life full of happiness, including children of their very own. She could see a little boy, being about three or four, having the gelled up hair with his piercing blue eyes just like his father. A little girl with her father's blue eyes as well and having mid-length, dark brown hair, and she would be wearing her father's leather jacket. Of course, both children would be in their father's arms.

Could they really have that dream? Sure, she wouldn't be able to give birth to children of her own, but Kelly had talked to Kelly about surrogates she could look into. She just wasn't sure if she could forgive Jason, especially after all the hell the two had been through the last several months.

"Jason, I can't get my heart broken again," Sam sighed, as she looked up into his blue eyes with her dark brown eyes, which were beginning to pool with tears. "I've been hurt once before you, then you hurt me, and then Lucky hurt me too when he said I was a mistake. I just – can't go through it again."

"We were all fools," Jason explained about the men in her life, and he ran his fingers through her dark brown hair. "When I said that there would be no life with Elizabeth, I meant it. I can't even look at her without seeing what a vindictive woman she has been through this whole thing."

Moving out of his grasp, Sam moved to the couch, and she watched him take a seat right next to her. Her eyes scanned the coffee table in front of her and she glanced at the holster where his gun was in. It still took her by surprise that he didn't work for Sonny anymore.

"You really don't work for Sonny anymore, Jason?" Sam asked, as she turned her head to look into his blue eyes. "I mean, the whole time we were together, you were his enforcer, and now – you aren't? Are you sure that this is what you want anyhow?"

All Jason did was nod his head in her direction. "Ever since I have been working for Sonny, there has only been violence in my life, and I just – no, I can't handle that life, anymore. Without the whole guns and mob business Sonny is apart of, I realize that being with you will be more worth it. I love you, Samantha McCall."

"God Jason," Sam sighed, as she looked down at her hands in her lap. "The things you said when you were with Elizabeth were just –"

"Awful, I know," Jason said, as he turned his body to her, and he cupped her cheek. "One week of me, and if I drive you crazy, I will leave you. I will hate it, Sam, but you're my life. I just want a second chance to show you that I truly do love you with all of my heart. Just being this close to you is a privilege. Can I show you… again? Please?"

Sam saw the seriousness in his eyes and she looked back to her lap where she continued to play with her fingers. "Jason, I can't even give you children because –"

"Of what I did to you," Jason sighed, as he rubbed his temples. "Maybe –"

"No Jason, that wasn't what I was going to say to you," Sam said, as she looked at his face. "Don't you want children with me? I mean, you must want a little boy to be just like you."

"Oh Sam, we don't have to worry about children. Yes, I would love to have children, and we can talk to Dr. Lee about our options. From what you told me a few months before we even broke up, didn't you say something about frozen eggs or something?"

"Yes," Sam concluded, as she ran her hands over her kneecaps. "After I lost my daughter, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to carry to term, so I had some eggs frozen."

Jason was definitely impressed at what Sam had done for the possibility of her actually having a child of her very own and he turned his head, looking at her. He knew how badly she had wanted this child for a very long. Becoming a mother was one of Sam's dreams and he really hoped that he was a part of that dream.

"If I can't feel the life of my child growing inside of me, I'd at least get a surrogate to give me my own biological child."

Jason nodded his head, as he looked at her with a friendly smile on his face. "And I know in time you will be able to get that little boy or girl in your arms, Sam."

Sam shrugged her shoulders at his comment and she ran a hand over her arm. Leaning back against the couch, her eyes gazed over his face, and she wanted to give Jason another chance, but this year had been hell for the two of them, and it was all Elizabeth's fault. If she hadn't become pregnant with Jake Martin, their relationship wouldn't have ended the way that it did months ago. God, she wanted to teach Elizabeth a lesson so badly. That little hussy had ruined Jason's and her relationship long before she became pregnant. Jason would always take Elizabeth's side over hers all the time.

"Jason, I need to know if you are going to be on my side if we do get together?" Sam asked, as she ran a hand over the back of her neck. "When we were together, you would _always_ side with Elizabeth instead of me. I am not saying I am giving you another chance but I just – need to know."

"I never knew I was siding with Elizabeth in the first place and I'm sorry," Jason began, as he ran a hand through his dark hair. "The last thing I would want to do was hurt you and it seemed that's all I kept on doing, Sam. God, I am so sorry for the hell I put you though."

"I know you are," Sam said, as she placed her hand on his biceps, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I know you would never intentionally hurt me when we were together, but Jason, you hurt me more than I could even explain. Sure, I love you, but Elizabeth's still in the picture. That woman will stop at nothing until you are hers."

"Are you saying that you don't want to give us a chance?"

"I would really like to believe you, Jason, but it's really hard from what happened with us and all," Sam explained, as she removed her hands from his biceps. "I can't handle getting my heart broken again."

Jason sighed, as he looked down at his feet. He then reached for his gun and another sigh left his lips. "I… I understand, Sam, and I wish you the best."

"Jason, I'm not done," Sam said, as she looked into his blue eyes when he turned his head towards hers. "I am willing to give us a chance if you really mean it that you don't want anything to do with Elizabeth. She ruined us one. I just don't want it to happen – again."

Jason placed the gun that was in his hand down on the table and he cupped her cheek. "I don't want that liar, Sam. What I want is you, the woman sitting next to me."

"You really mean it, Jason?" Sam asked, sliding her hands on his chest when he turned his body towards her. "I want to give us another go but it's not going to be easy."

"I am Jason Morgan, Sam. I know exactly what I am getting myself into," Jason chuckled, as he pulled his hand away from her face. "Being with you is worth every little problem. I want to be your man again and I am hoping that one day you will be my fiancé again."

"Maybe Jason. We just got to work through our problems. You could take me out to dinner tonight to start?" Sam suggested, as she looked into those blue eyes she had fallen in love with.

Jason looked at the clock with a grin and noticed it was five-thirty. "I think that sounds like a plan. I will pick you up at seven-thirty, okay?"

Sam nodded her head approvingly. She smiled when she received a kiss from him on her cheek and she then watched him leave after grabbing his gun. In the end, Sam knew that she was doing the right thing. Being with Jason was well worth it, especially when she had talked about children. Jason didn't freak out. Maybe he really did want a future with her like he said he did.

-4-


End file.
